中心の片
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: -¿Muerte?-...-!Pensé que confiabas en mí¡-...-¿Vengarme? Lo haré,mí única razón...¿Por que me traicionaron?-...-Rukia, yo-...-!Callate Ichigo¡ Odio a todos, pero sobre todo a tí!- El inicio viene siendo lindo, ¿pero que tal el final?
1. Mentiras y verdades parte1

Capítulo 1: **"Mentiras y verdades...parte 1"**

_"El Mundo Moviendo se sin tener Rumbo Fijo..._

_Recorriéndolo con una debíl Esperanza..._

_¿La Tormenta del Corazón?"_

Saber perdonar, es demasiado fácil, ¿no? El problema es...saber olvidar...

_"La lluvia juega dulce mente con tus sentimientos..._

_Te deprimes al verla pero nunca sabes un porqué..._

_¿El dolor del amor?..."_

Una chica d cabello negro como el azabache corría por las calles de la gran ciudad de Karakura. Sus ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas saladas que deseaban salir pero eran contenidas. Sollozos se escuchaban por parte de la chica, algo había ocurrido...algo que la hacía sufrir así...

_"Las palabras llegan a doler más que mil espadas encajadas..._

_Al envainar tú espada guardas el llanto y el dolor..._

_Al desvainar la pierdes el control..._

_¿Por qué te deje ir?"_

Sentado en su cama, escondido en la oscuridad con la cabeza agachada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado...todo lo que te atreviste a decirle...

:Flash Back:

_-!¿Qué tanta estupidez dices?¡_

_-!SOLO LA VERDAD Y LO QUE QUIERO ES QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ¡_

_-¿Ichigo?..._

_-¿ESTAS SORDA O QUÉ? TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS_

_-Solo dime una cosa- bajo la mirada para que el chico que se encontraba frente a ella no le viera llorar. -¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que deseas?..._

_-Además de ser sorda parece que también eres una idiota. Si, yo te "odio" y no quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vi vida, "estúpida shiinigami"-_

_Sus palabras le habían dolido, era la primera vez que el le hablaba así, y ella ni siquiera sabía la razón de su enojo, todo había sido tan repentino._

_-Aceptare a tú petición y me marchare pero... ¿Por qué estas tan enojado conmigo?- le levanto la mirada tratando de recuperar su postura pero no pudo del todo por que algo en su pecho le dolía, ese dolor ella nunca lo había sentido que ni siquiera sabía que era..._

_:Falsh Back dentro del Flash Back:_

_Ichigo se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo un libro porqué la próxima semana eran los examenes Bi-mestrales de su prepa y ocupaba mejorar su calificación si no tendría que entrar a una escuela de verano y eso era lo que menos deseaba, él solo quería pasar las vacaciones junto con Rukia y por fin, quería atreverse a confesarle su amor y decirle cuanto la "amaba"._

_-!RING¡ !RING¡-_

_El celular del chico había sonado y lo des concentro, iba a tirarlo por la ventana, pero le llamo la antención el nombre de la persona que le estaba llamando. -"¿Urahara?"- era la primera vez que él le llamaba._

_Ichigo tomo el movíl y contesto. _

_-¿Bueno?_

_-Kurosaki-kun- su voz era sería, no era la misma voz tonta de siempre._

_-¿Qué pasa, Urahara?_

_-Seré breve y espero no tener que repetir esto...-_

_-...- hubo silencio._

_-¿Es muy malo?- se puso nervioso. -Parte, pero el problema sería como lo tomarías tú al igual quela SS- comenzó a hablar. Ichigo no estaba seguro de que exactamente quería. _

_-DIME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO?- estaba confundido que quería sabes que rayos era, eso que lo mantenía tan preocupado. _

_-Kurosaki-kun, Rukia tiene que ver con esto...- sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar. -¿Q...que le paso a Rukia?_

_-A ella nada malo, más bien...que fue lo que hizo ella- Ichigo soltó un gruñido. _

_-Deja de decir estupideces, ¿quieres? Si solo llamaste para molestar mejor...- estaba a punto de colgar, pero Urahara hablo antes de ello. -Rukia...mató a mas de cincuenta personas...- _

_Ichigo ahora si no podía creer lo que escuchaba... ¿Qués su Rukia "mato" a más de cincuenta persona? No, ella no podía ser esa Rukia, ella no. _

_-¿Como puedes estar seguro de que fue ella?_

_-Cree lo que quieras, pero pronto la SS la buscara, protegela por el momento...- Urahara había colgado._

_Ichigo se sentó en su cama sin creer lo que había escuchado, todo era una tonta y vil mentira. Prendio la tele, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, el primer canal que vió, las noticias de la noche..._

_**-Se nos ha informado que la tarde del martes hubo un asesinato dónde más de cincuenta personas fueron encontradas-** eran puras tonterias, alguien más pudo averlo hecho._

_**-Los sobrevivientes dicen que fue un fantasma, nadie pudo ver al asesino, algunos dicen que fue Dios que con el viento se vengo, un Dios de la Muerte- **¿Fantasma? ¿Dios de la Muerte? _

_Ichigo dejo caer el movíl como el control, ahora todo tenía sentido, Urahara no le había mentido, lo que había dicho de Rukia...era verdad..._

_El chico se paro y apago la tele, no quería seguir escuchando esas noticias que herian su corazón...no quería creer._

_-!Hey Ichigo¡- la chica cual él le preocupaba había llegado a su habitación golpeando la puerta. El solo volteo a ver la si ninguna emoción._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién "murio"?- se burlo un poco de él al ver su expresión._

_-¿Muerte?... Ya veo...- se paro de su cama y se puso frente a ella._

_-¿Ichigo, te encuentras bien? Luces un tanto..._

_-!Cállate¡_

_-...-_

_-Yo...- el chico no la dejaba hablar. -No quiero que vulevas a venir aquí, quiero que te vayas lejos de esta ciudad..._

_Sus palabras le dolieron..._

_-!¿Qué tanta estupidez dices?¡_

_:Fin del Flash Back dentro del anterior Flash Back:_

_-Ya veo...- bajo la miarada. Camino hacia la puerta del cuarto, sollozando pero aguantando las lágrimas, nunca se atrevería a llorar frente a ese idiota que alguna vez creyo llegar a confiar._

_-Estas serán mis ultimas palabras hacia tí, Ichigo- abrio la puerta y comenzo a salir. -Nunca pensé, que llegaras a desconfiar de mi...- cerro la puerta y no se supo más de ella._

_-Esto es lo mejor..._

_:Fin del Flash Back:_

No midio sus palabras, aunque ya sabia que no había marcha atras, ella es una asesina y en parte...deseaba que la SS se encargara de ella...pero, el no podía negar que la amaba y no quería que la SS la matara, pero no podía hacer nada, él era un simple shiinigami substituto.

_"El llanto del corazón por dos parejas separadas por culpa del amor..._

_Un sentimiento que llena de alegría a las personas pero llena de tristeza a la esperanza..._

_Siempre tiene que pasar esto...¿no?_

_Algo que nuca se puede evitar, ya que el destino es el que se encarga de unirlo..._

_al igual que separarlos..._

_

* * *

_

Posiblemente lleno de faltas de ortografía y mi ultima historia del momentos, nos vemos en dos semanas!


	2. Mentiras y verdades parte 2

Capítulo 2: **-Mentiras y verdades...parte 2-**

-Díalogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

_-Flash Back-_

_-Flash Back dentro de un Flash Back-_

* * *

_"Mi marchar solo provoco dolor..._

_nadie tuvo la culpa, solo nuestros sentimientos..._

_pedir perdón es facíl, pero olvidar es peor..."_

Rukia se encontraba sentada en una banca bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, mirando su depresivo reflejo en un charco que se encontraba en el piso. Sus ojos estaban inchados, había llorado demasiado. Lo que más sorprendida a la morena era que ella había huido de la casa de Kurosaki a la anochecer, y era de madrugada...

-Esto es un adiós, ¿no, Ichigo?

_"Si lloras por alguien que te lastimo..._

_¿Cual es la razón de tú sufrir?..."_

Ichigo estaba recostado en su cama, no había podido dormir por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, pero lo que más le preocupaba al chico era lo que la morena le había dicho o lo que fue lo que escucho, pero... _-"Nunca pensé que llegaras a desconfiar de mí..."- _esas palabras no lo dejaban tranquilo. Ella tenía razón, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido de desconfiar de ella y creerle a alguien más?

Ichigo soltó un gruñido.

-Maldita sea...- sentía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía que significaba o lo que quería decir.

-!RING¡ !RING¡- otra vez su maldito celular. Lo tomó y contesto, ni siquiera quiso tomarse la molestia de ver quien lo llamaba.

-¿Si?

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿esta Kuchiki-san contigo?- era Urahara.

-No, ¿por qué?- al chico no le interesaba saber nada en especial respecto a ella, pero aún así sentía preocupación.

-Maldición...es urgente que la busques...esta en graves pro...- la llama había sido cortada.

La voz de Urahara era demasiado sería pero, ¿por qué era tan urgente buscar a Rukia?

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con ella, la SS se encargara del resto- Ichigo aventó el movíl. Ya no quería saber nada, ya nada le importaba.

_"Al pararla mil sentimientos fueron encontrados...._

_al desatarla la discordia llego a mi corazón..._

_¿Lo que hemos hecho es lo correcto?..."_

Rukia iba de camino a la tienda de Urahara. Sólo iba a regresar le el Gigai y partir hacía la SS y nunca más volver a la maldita ciudad de Karakura. Era un día bastante silencioso, ya nada era igual.

Al llegar a la tienda se encontró una gran sorpresa, estaba..."destruida". La chica se quedo en seco. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Un Hollow? No, si hubiese sido eso su movíl hubiera sonado, además, Urahara se hubiera podido encargar de ello, pero...se encontraba preocupada...

-!!URAHARA¡¡-grito la chica en busca de respuestas.

-...-solo el soplido de viento se escucho.

Sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y callo al suelo en sus rodillas. Sus pupilas estaban un poco dilatadas, no creía lo que veía.

-!Vaya, vaya¡ Así que la menor de los Kuchiki decidió aparecer- esa voz...

Rukia miraba para todas partes en busca de "esa" persona que la había llamado.

-¿Quien eres? !Aparece de una vez maldito cana...-sus palabras se acortaron. Sintió el filo de algo queriendo penetrar su garganta, algo como una espada, una Zampakutoh.

-Qué lenguaje has adoptado...Rukia Kuchiki- sus pupilas comenzaron a temblar. Había por fin reconocido la voz.

-I-ichimaru...G-gin- tartamudeo.

-Estas en lo correcto, Rukia-chan.

Rukia se sentía basura en esos momentos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba del todo. Se sentía debíl junto a Gin, sentía un poco de miedo y no sabía la razón de ello.

-Se buena y portate bien, Aizen-sama ocupa de tus servicios, y si te niegas, quien sabe que podría pasarle a Kurosaki.

Rukia solo sonrió. ¿Ichigo? Él ya no era nada para ella, después de lo que el tarado le hizo y peor, fue capaz de decirle.

-Haz lo que quieras con Ichigo, él para mi...ya no es nada...

Ante lo que la morena dijo Gin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. -¿Enserio? Eso ni yo te lo creo-no para de reír.

-...- la chica guardo silencio. Su mirada no dejaba de ver la tienda de su amigo Urahara que en esos momentos estaba hecha pedasos.

_"Mentirle a tú corazón es lo único que puedes hacer..._

_pero en tú mirada se refleja lo contrario..._

_¿La razón de mi llorar?..._

_¿Acaso tú la sabes?..."_

El caer de algunas tablas se escuchaba por ese lugar. Una mano se mostraba frente a ellos.

-Sigues con vida- gruño Gin.

Un cuerpo lleno de heridas salia de esa casa hecha trisas. -¿Urahara?- la chica trato de moverse un poco hacía adelante. El dolor la detuvo. Gin había encajado toda su espada en el hombre de la menor rompiéndole el hueso y desgarrando su piel.

-Shhh...- trato de no gritar pero un gemido se le soltó.

-Maldito Kurosaki-kun...nunca pensé que llegaras a reaccionar así- Urahara gruño por lo bajo.

_"Tú corazón te guía pero tú lo engañas..._

_no sabes que camino tomar..._

_la quieres a tú lado pero no sabes cómo demostrarlo..."_

Ichigo estaba tirado en el sofá más largo de la sala, tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido.

-!!ICHIGO¡¡-era su padre. Cómo siempre llegó y lo golpeo. -¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué no puedo tener solo un momento de...?- las pupilas de Ichigo comenzaron a temblar. La expresión que en esos momentos mostraba su padre lo mantenía un poco confundido.

-¿Qué con esa expresión?- se puso serio y se sentó.

-Al final de todo mi hijo resulto ser un completo idiota...

-!Oi viejo¡ ¿A quien le llamas idiota...?

-!Ichigo¡ ¿Dónde esta Rukia?

-¿Rukia? Cómo diablos voy a saber eso, lo más seguro es que haya regresado a la SS.

-Shh...- gruño Isshin.

-¿Por qué el interrogatorio?

-...-silencio.

-!HABLA MALDITO VIEJO¡

-Rukia es buscada por el Seirentei por un crimen el cual ella no cometio...

-...-

_"Las mentiras pueden herir al no entenderlas..._

_con el paso del tiempo el corazón se va marchitando..._

_¿Dónde te haz metido, Rukia?..."_

Bien, ahora que el fic a terminado, timare el momento de agradecer a estas personas por haber leído el fic:

-**RukiaXUchiha-** muchas gracias por tú comentario y descuida, si has leído esta da a entender que ya estoy de regreso en mi casa.

-**Uchiha Katze- **wow, tus comentarios siempre me gustan. Gracias por haber leído y tienes mucha razón o quien sabe. ¿Puede que también Rukia sea como Ichigo? ¿Puede tener un Hollow en su interior? Quien sabe, bueno ademas de yo, ya que soy la autora. Muahahaha!

-**kuchiki goddess- **ya subi el episodio descuida. Me da alegría que se te haya echo interesante, tratare de subir los episodios a diario, aproveche estas semanas para hacer los episodios en mi cuaderno, tienes mucha suerte...XD!

-**Koraru-san- **aqui ya esta el epi. Lo se, me encanta hacer las cosas muy tristes. Gracias por haber leido y al igual por haber comentado.

-**Sakura-hime- **eres un comentario anonimo pero aún así gracias. Ehmm...tú comentario fue interesante aunque casí llega siendo amenazativo, me gusta! Ya estoy de regreso, y como dije anteriormente con "Kuchiki goddess", subire los episodios casi a diario.

**-Renesmee Kuchiki**- ¿Estas seguro(a) que al final todo saldra bien? ¿Segura? Quien sabe, el final todavia no ha sido prevsto. Que chido que se te haya hecho genial. Gracias por leer.

Listo, aquí terminamos con esto de Reviews, ahora la pregunta del día:

-¿Me conviene hacer un fic de Lemmon entre la pareja IchiRuki?

Si es que si, favor de decir, y si no, también. Muchas Gracias!!

* * *


End file.
